Dendam Seribu Tahun
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Akibat dendam dimasa lalu, berdampak di masa seribu tahun kemudian. Sakura yang merupakan reinkarnasi putri Sakura harus bisa memilih kenyataan yang sedang dihadapinya. Antara memilih Sasuke yang pernah membunuhnya dimasa lalu atau Sasori yang merupakan tunangannya dimasa lalu? AU, New Fict. RnR?


**Dendam Seribu Tahun © Ryuhara Haruno**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura X Sasori**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**.Prolog.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Pada zaman dahulu kala hidup beberapa kerajaan yang hidup makmur. Kerajaan-kerajaan itu terbagi menjadi empat daln memiliki daerah kuasa masing-masing. Dari keempat kerajaan itu, lahirlah empat generasi dalam waktu bersamaan. Sebagaimana aturan dari silsilah keluarga, maka dari setiap kerajaan sangat mengharapkan lahirnya seorang putra di kerajaan mereka agar kelak menjadi generasi penerus dan memimpin kerajaan dengan baik. Bila lahir seorang putri, maka setiap kerajaan harus rela memberikan seperempat bagian dari wilayah kekuasaannya pada tiga kerajaan lainnya. Karena, kerajaan itu dianggap tidak bisa memakmurkan daerah kuasanya dan harus membaginya sama rata dengan kerajaan lain agar kesejahteraan rakyat tetapterjamin dan tidak terjadi kemiskinan seperti peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keempat kerajaan itu sendiri terdiri dari Kerajaan Akasuna, kerajaan Haruno, kerajaan Uchiha, dan kerajaan Hyuga. Dua pion utama yaitu kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan Hyuga adalah penguasa dari keempat kerajaan tersebut. Mereka terus berusaha bersaing untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan dan selalu mengatur strategi agar kerajaan yang menjadi saingannya itu selalu berada diambang kehancuran dengan memperkecil wilayah kekuasaannya ataupun menutup akses keluar-masuk untuk menjual hasil-hasil perkebunan, pertanian ataupun hasil laut mereka.

Sampai saat ini, kerajaan yang memiliki wilayah kekuasaan terluas adalah kerajaan Uchiha. Ia berhasil merebut seperempat wilayah kekuasaan Haruno setelah lahir seorang putri raja yang bernama Haruno Karin.

**-0o0-**

Dalam sejarahnya, ada satu cara agar sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki generasi seorang putri sebagai generasi penerusnya dapat terhindar dari pemberian wilayah kekuasannya pada kerajaan lain. Yaitu, ia harus menjodohkan putri mereka pada sebuah kerajaan yang memiliki generasi seorang putra raja dan bersedia untuk menyatukan kerajaan mereka. Namun, resikonya adalah dari pihak kerajaan putri harus bersedia mengganti nama kerajaan mereka menjadi nama kerajaan dari pihak putra raja. Atau bisa dibilang terjadi penyatuan diantara dua kerajaan.

Dalam satu dekade ini, kerajaan Akasuna, Uchiha dan Hyuga sudah melahirkan generasi kerajaan mereka yang akan menggantikan posisi raja dikemudian hari. Mereka sangat berharap bahwa generasi yang akan lahir dari kerajaan Haruno adalah seorang putri raja. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa menambah wilayah kerajaan mereka masing-masing mengingat kerajaan Haruno adalah kerajaan nomor dua yang memiliki daerah kekuasaan yang cukup luas. Lumbung padi yang subur, laut yang menyimpan ikan-ikan segar, dan daerah perkebunan yang luas berada diwilayah mereka. Sehingga tidak heran bila aset di sektor pertanian mereka selalu menjadi nomor satu dan mengalahkan kerajaan Uchiha.

Permaisuri, sudah mengandung selama 8 bulan. Ia tetap terus berada di istana dan tidak diperkenankan siapa pun masuk selain utusan Raja. Raja dari kerajaan Haruno adalah generasi kesebelas. 10 tahun yang lalu, mereka terpaksa harus merelakan seperempat wilayah kekuasaan mereka dan diberikan pada kerajaan lain. Ini karena lahirnya Haruno Karin sebagai putri pertama mereka. Kini, di kehamilan kedua dari istrinya, sang Raja sangat berharap akan lahir seorang putra yang kelak bisa menggantikan tampuk kekuasaannya dan menjadi pilar utama yang membawa kerajaan Haruno dimasa depan. Tapi, jikalau takdir tidak memihak mereka Raja Haruno sudah mengikat janji dengan keluarga Akasuna agar menjodohkan anak mereka dan itu artinya kerajaan Haruno dan kerajaan Akasuna akan bergabung menjadi satu. Dan memiliki impian bersama untuk memegang tampuk kekuasaan yang sudah dipegang oleh kerajaan Uchiha selama 50 tahun belakangan.

Memasuki bulan kesembilan, permaisuri raja Haruno melahirkan seorang bayi. Proses kelahiran diadakan secara tertutup dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu atau mendengar kabar ini. Hanya ada raja, permaisuri dan tabib kepercayaan kerajaan yang mendampingi proses dari kelahiran bayi kedua sebagai generasi penerus kerajaan Haruno.

Sang raja sebenarnya sedikit kecewa. Karena, lagi-lagi yang terlahir sebagai generasi penerus mereka adalah seorang bayi mungil yang berjenis kelamin seorang perempuan. Mata emerald dan helaian merah mudanya merupakan turunan langsung dari sang raja, Haruno Kizashi. Bayi mungil itu segera dimandikan dan akan diadakan ritual penyucian untuk memurnikan kondisi dari bayi raja dan ratu yang baru saja lahir. Permaisuri kerajaan Haruno, Mebuki hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia meminta maaf pada sang suami karena tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan berupa anak laki-laki sebagaimana seharusnya sebagai penerus kerajaan.

Sebulan kemudian, berita kelahiran putri raja dari kerajaan Haruno membuat empat kerajaan besar menjadi heboh. Pihak kerajaan Uchiha segera mengutus perwakilan mereka untuk menghadiri rapat dari seluruh kerajaan untuk membahas bagaimana kelanjutan dari hal tersebut. Mereka meminta jatah wilayah kekuasaan yang berada di daerah laut. Pihak kerajaan Hyuga meminta jatah wilayah kekuasaan pada lumbung beras mereka yang maju. Dan hanya kerajaan Akasuna yang belum meminta bagiannya.

Sebagai seorang raja yang berhasil menaikkan masa kejayan kerajaan Haruno setelah 100 tahun belakangan ini dijajah oleh dua pion utama kerajaan itu tentu tidak mau mengambil keputusan yang merugikannya. Maka dari itu, di tengah suasana rapat ia mengatakan pada setiap perwakilan keempat kerajaan besar itu bahwa ia akan menjodohkan putrinya dengan anak dari raja kerajaan Akasuna. Dan hari itu juga, kerajaan Haruno bergabung dengan kerajaan Akasuna menjadi kerajaan Hakana. Kerajaan Haruno dan Akasuna.

**-0o0-**

Seorang anak kecil yang bersurai merah dan bermata hazel sedang bermain dengan sang putri kecil yang memiliki surai merah muda dan manik emerald. Mereka bermain di ladang bunga matahari. Si pangeran kecil sibuk merangkaikan bunga-bunga disana menjadi sebuah mahkota. Kemudian ia meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala merah muda sang putri dan mengikat janji seumur hidup mereka.

"Aku, Akasuna Skorpios berjanji akan menikahi putri Sakura dan akan mendampinginya kelak hingga ajal memisahkan kami berdua." Ujar bocah merah berusia 12 tahun itu.

Sang putri yang merupakan anak dari raja kerajaan Haruno itu tersenyum manis. Ia melihat rangkaian bunga yang menghiasi kepala merah mudanya dengan cantik. Sakura, nama putri raja itu memeluk tubuh si Skorpios dengan erat dan ikut mengucapkan janjinya.

"Aku, Haruno Sakura berjanji akan menikahi pangeran Skorpios dan akan mendampinginya kelak hingga ajal memisahkan kami berdua." Ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Kemudian, sang putri raja itu menjinjitkan kaki-kaki mungilnya dan mencium pipi pangeran Skorpios dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Aku mencintai pangeran." Bisiknya.

Sang pangeran yang menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajah baby face-nya itu tersenyum samar. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekap tubuh sang putri dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu putri Sakura."

Tanpa tahu bahwa pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha melihat mereka dengan tajam dan menghunuskan anak panah yang ia bawa pada seekor rusa tak bersalah yang sedang mencari makan di daerah sekitar sana.

"Kurang ajar!"

**-0o0-**

Diusia ketujuh belas tahun adalah usia emas bagi seorang pangeran untuk naik tahta. Hari itu, kerajaan Hakana menggelar peta besar-besaran selama tuju hari. Mereka mengundang segala kalangan yang ada diseluruh wilayah kekuasaan mereka untuk ikut meramaikan suasana bahagia itu. Selain merayakan naiknya pangeran Skorpios sebagai raja baru dalam silsilah keturunan raja, raja Skorpios juga akan ditunangkan dengan putri Sakura. Putri tercantik dan baik hati yang lahir sepanjang sejarah. Ia memiliki darah murni dari keturunan malaikat yang mengalir di darah ibunya. Membuat dua pion utama kerajaan lainnya seperti kerajaan Uchiha dan Hyuga merasa terancam.

Generasi berdarah murni malaikat hanya akan datang sekali dalam 500 tahun. Dan kini, generasi itu berada di pihak kerajaan Hakana. Jika ia menikah dengan raja Skorpios maka anak yang terlahir adalah dewa kemakmuran sejati dan akan mengubah sistem pemerintahan ketiga kerajaan besar yang sudah dijalankan selama ini. Ia akan menghapuskan keserakahan, menghukum pihak yang rakus akan harta dan kekayaan serta mengembalikan harta-harta bagi pihak yang selama ini dirugikan. Pastinya, kerajaan Uchiha dan kerajaan Hyuga tak mau hal ini terjadi. Mereka tidak mau, daerah wilayah kekuasaan dan harta-harta kerajaan yang selama ini mereka kumpulkan menjadi raib dan hilang. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko. Maka dari itu, sebelum pertunangan digelar kerajaan Uchiha mengutus pembunuh bayaran kelas kakap untuk menculik putri Sakura.

Putri Sakura diculik saat ia akan mengganti baju di ruang ganti. Mereka berhasil memasuki sistem keamanan kerajaan Hakana yang memang lemah pengawasan saat perayaan besar-besaran seperti sekarang. mereka membawa putri Sakura ke dalam hutan terlarang dan menyekapnya dengan segel rahasia kerajaan Uchiha.

Sebelum ia akan dibunuh, pangeran Aquila sempat menikmati tubuh sang putri yang tidak sadarkan diri dan memurnikan tubuh mereka setelah bercinta dengan mantra terlarang. Mantra yang akan berfungsi untuk melahirkan kembali sosok mereka berdua setelah bersetubuh. Setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka harus memiliki darah murni malaikat agar kelak mereka terlahir kembali di masa depan.

Pangeran Skorpios yang merupakan keturunan dewa kalajengking, dapat merasakan racun dari sperma pangeran Aquila yang masuk bersama sperma ke dalam tubuh sang putri. Ia ikut mengejar sang penculik itu saat matanya melihat sekelebat bayangan mencurigakan yang keluar dari ruang ganti sang putri. Sebelum pangeran Aquila menghunuskan tongkat kematiannya pada tubuh sang putri yang tidak berdaya, pangeran Skorpios lebih dulu bertarung melawan pangera Helios. Pangeran dari kerajaan Hyuga yang juga ikut andil dalam penculikan sang putri.

Pangeran Aquila meyeringai sinis saat melihat kondisi pangeran Skorpios yang tidak berdaya karena paru-parunya semakin bolong setelah menghirup udara di hutan terlarang yang dapat merusak organ-organ vital pada tubuhnya. Pangeran Aquila melirik tubuh putri Sakura yang tidak berdaya. Sayang sekali, keturunan murni malaikat ini akan mati sebelum ia menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Ia menghunuskan tongkat kematiannya tepat din jantung sang putri hingga darah memercik keluar dan membasahi wajah sang pangeran Skorpios yang sebentar lagi juga akan menyusulnya akibat udara yang terus-terusan merusak organ vitalnya.

Ia melihat pangeran Helios dan Pangeran Aquila menyeringai menatap mereka. Kedua pangeran sadis itu menguliti tubuh sang putri dan menyimpan darah murninya agar keturunan malaikat tidak pernah hadir lagi ke dunia ini. Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, pangeran Skorpios berjanji bahwa ia akan membalaskan dendam dari kekasihnya,

"Aku bersumpah seribu tahun dari sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam dari putri Sakura. Dan tidak akan membiarkan keturunan kalian hidup tenang dalam keserakahan! Ingat itu, Hyuga dan Uchiha! Aku akan membunuh kalian!"

Dan menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya tanpa tahu bahwa ucapannya di dengar oleh malaikat kematian yang mengangkat ruh dari tubuh suci putri Sakura.

**-TBC-**

A/n :

Sampai sini dulu deh cerita-nya.

Well, dibagian prolog ini memang agak bergenre ke fantasy ya? Tapi.. di chap-chap selanjutnya akan bertemakan sesuai kehidupan manusia biasa kok. Aku mau membuat cerita dg tema yg agak berat. Wkwkwk.. walau kayaknya gak berat-berat amat ya?

So.. gimana utk FF ini? Wanna review?


End file.
